A Pack of Wolves
by Alan Quicksilver
Summary: [Abandoned] Lupin and the gang have run up agianst some competition in Ireland. Who are the mysterious Wolves and what do they want? Can they outsmart the great Lupin the Third?
1. King of Spades

A Pack of Wolves 

**Disclaimer:** (Insert witty comment here)

**A/N:** Hello, Hello, Hello! My fan fictions fill the time that my life would take up if I had one. I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor.

_Vincent _– Do you think anyone will like this story?

_Kev _– I hope so. 

Chapter One: King of Spades

            "I'm telling you," Inspector Zenigata had just arrived at the scene of the crime and was already bellowing at the top of his lungs. "Only Lupin and his gang could have pulled something like this off."

            "I'm Sorry Mr. Zenigata but there is no evidence to support that." The Dublin chief of police was a portly man with a receding hairline. He stood from examining the safe from which the tens of thousands of illegal jewels had been stolen. He looked around the shabby apartment where the notorious smuggler Phillip MacBoon had previously been living. Somehow a thief had snuck in, stolen the jewels, and triggered the silent alarm just as they were leaving.

            The vault was now empty except for an ordinary playing card. It was the Ace of Hearts.

            "What," Inspector Zenigata was now in full voice, "The only thief I have ever seen pull something of this magnitude is Lupin the Third!" One of the younger officers approached as the Inspector sent his hat flying across the room.

            "What is it Smith," Chief Wiggum asked.

            "Jones sir."

            "What?"

            "My name is Jones sir, and there is an Inspector Mae Wills here to see you sir."

            "Let her through."

            "Yes sir," The officer saluted and went to inform Inspector Wills that she was cleared.

            Mae Wills was a dark haired woman with an air of extreme determination about her. Her crisp blue uniform clung to her curves as she strode to the vault to inspect it. She reached down one of her white leather gloved hands to retrieve the playing card from its place. She proceeded to rip the very top off of the card. Soon after a folded piece of paper floated to the ground. She bent once more to retrieve the paper, stood and unfolded it. She scanned its contents for a few moments and then handed it to the police chief.

            He read aloud:

            _My dear Inspector Blue. I regret to inform you that you are once again too late to stop the Wolves from another heist. However you must know that while I have the jewels, you have my Heart. One day I will surrender my body to your custody if only to stay near you once again. Sincerely Gray._

            Both Zenigata and Chief Wiggum were stunned. "Who the hell is Gray?" Zenigata was always blunt and to the point. "And what's with the love letter?"

            "Gray," she said with contempt, "is the leader of a small group of four criminals that call themselves the 'Wolves'. He and his comrades Black, White, and Red have pulled off thousands of heists," she kept her calm demeanor through the whole explanation until she came to the last part. When she began to explain why the confession included a love letter she began to get angry. "That obnoxious, conniving, patronizing little thief has been leaving me love letters, sending me flowers and chocolates, and even professing his love in person when I catch up with him for seven long years now. I want to put him in the smallest cell in the dirtiest, most horrible prison on the face of the earth."

            Both Wiggum and Zenigata were surprised by her vehemence. "Uh…" Inspector Zenigata asked one more question, "Why does he call you 'Inspector Blue'?"

            She had regained her composure and answered calmly, "Its because of my uniform and my eyes." She seemed to become weary. Mae Wills bid the men adieu and left to find the trail of the "Wolves."

((()))

            On top of a roof across the street from the rundown apartment where the investigation was taking place sat a man with black hair, and a red jacket spying through binoculars. He laughed softly. He and his gang had competition. He had planted the bug on the underside of the safe after the heist had taken place. He wanted to know all about the group who had beaten the great Lupin the Third to such a big score.

            Suddenly he laughed long and hard as he saw the look on old Pops' face as he learned of the 'Wolves' and marveled at the brass of this Gray. Sure life wouldn't be the same if old Pops had stopped chasing him but to be in _love _with the inspector who was assigned to his case? That was something that even he couldn't have pulled off. Even with how good the Inspector 'Blue' looked he would always be in love with his cunning rival and partner. Fujiko Mine was and always would be the object of the great Lupin's affections. It looked as though he would have to pay the Interpol file closet a visit to find out just who Gray, Black, White, and Red were. He smiled and laughed again. He just loved a good challenge.

((()))

            The Interpol office was heavily guarded but that was no problem for so great thief as Lupin. He was rifling through several drawers when one of his partners Diasuke Jigen crept through the door to warn him that the patrol was on its way. Lupin nodded. He needed only one more file, the one on Gray. He found it and they left to find out who their new friends were.

            The second they rounded the corner to the getaway car they saw an old motorbike and a beat up Ford pickup truck drive by. The two passengers aboard each of the two vehicles watched the duo until they turned the corner out of site. Lupin looked after them for a minute and then jumped into the car with Jigen and sped away to their hideout in the pasturelands of Ireland.

            When they arrived back at their rundown farmhouse Lupin and Jigen found the lovely Fujiko and the mystic Goemon Ishikawa waiting for them. Goemon stopped sharpening his famous sword and looked up silently inquiring if they had procured the necessary documents. Fujiko however was anything but silent. "Did you get the damn dossiers yet?"

            "Of course Fuji-cakes," Lupin said smugly, "They're right here," he pulled them out of his jacket and laid four manila folders on the table. "Here are our mysterious friends the 'Wolves'."

            They all sat around the table to read the police files on their new competition. The first file open was labeled "Gray"

            "Alright," Lupin said, "It says here that his real name is Lance Ravix. He took on the life of crime when a master criminal called Cowboy Opus stole his family's riches. He is age is roughly twenty-eight years and he is extremely agile. He has light brown hair and his eye color is not listed, as he is never seen without his silver framed sunglasses. He is clever, cunning, and bold. He often leaves a calling card, the ace of hearts; behind concealing a love letter for his pursuing investigator one Inspector Mae Wills. She is now often called by the nickname that the elusive thief has dubbed her 'Inspector Blue'." Lupin surveyed the rest of the document, "It also says that he is always seen wearing the color of his alias. He is always dressed in gray clothing."

            The room was silent as they contemplated the new information. "Does it say what his expertise is?" Fujiko was always thorough if nothing else.

            "It says here that he has trained extensively with medieval weapons such as broadswords and rapiers. His weapons of choice are usually a highly polished bastard sword and a 9mm semiautomatic pistol. He occasionally uses an AK47 Russian Assault Rifle." He paged through for any more information. "Ah…" Lupin had clearly found something interesting, "Here is his rap sheet. Lets see," he ran his finger down the page, "Large scale con jobs, large heists, several assassinations, and thirty-five counts of harassing an officer. What?" Lupin blinked twice, and then started laughing hysterically. The others waited for him to calm down before demanding an explanation. "It says here that in the last five years he has sent the lovely Inspector Blue, flowers, chocolates, jewelry, anything high priced and valuable for her birthday, Christmas, and any other convenient holiday."

            After hearing this, the others too roared with laughter. Lupin put the folder down in favor of the one marked "Black". "Okay," he said after everything had settled down, "Real name is James Vilden. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He earned a Harvard Law degree and was, until twelve years ago, practicing law in England. Once he met with Gray he became fascinated with the dark side of crime. He is an excellent marksman but prefers to use street boxing techniques. He is always seen wearing black and is usually seen with a small metal pocket flask."

            "So he's a drunk brawler huh?" Jigen seemed interested in Black.

            "Seems that way," said Lupin as he returned the second file to the table and retrieved the one marked "White".

            "Real name is Eric Banks. Blonde hair and green eyes give him the distinct look of a hockey player. He is big; broad shouldered, and can throw a mean right hook. He is considered one of the best gunsmiths in the world. He could build a gun from scratch using his bare hands and it would fire perfectly until it rusted to dust. His bullets are all of odd calibers as he also makes them himself. He is trained to wield any firearm from a one shot derringer pistol to a bazooka. He is always seen dressed in white and has an odd preference herbal tea."

            "A civilized gunman. That's a novelty."

            "Indeed it is Goemon," Lupin agreed as he reached for the last dossier marked "Red".

            "Real name is Julia Kive. Has red hair and dark brown eyes. She is a very attractive woman in her early twenties. With fair skin and a royal demeanor her comrades often refer her to as the "Queen of Diamonds". She grew up as an acrobat in a circus family. She is an extremely skilled gymnast and an exceedingly clever con artist. If her feminine wiles don't work she usually resorts to a set of jewel encrusted daggers and slow acting poisons to get her way. She is always seen wearing red and is partial to any kind of coffee or espresso."

            "She's my competition," Fujiko snatched Red's file and looked it over.

            "That she is Fuji-cakes."

            "Shut up Lupin!"

**A/N:** Just tell me what you think. No obligations but I would appreciate it if you did review.

_Vincent_ – We appreciate all responses except flames.

_Kev_ – Until next chapter. Ciao!


	2. Jack of Clubs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lupin III. If I did I would own the entire DVD episodes and movies. And I would never take my eyes off of the TV and you would not be reading this, as I would not have written it.

**A/N:** Well here we are again.

_Vincent_ – At least you got one review.

_Kev_ – I know. I guess no one reads Lupin the Third fics anymore.

_Vincent_ – Cheer up. Your one reviewer seems to like the story. 

_Kev _– Well if not for the world, for those who appreciate it then.

_Vincent –_ That's the spirit.

**Fox Xanatos** – Thank you for your review. I appreciate your comments. Just knowing that people like my story keeps me writing them. 

Chapter Two: Jack of Clubs

             Lupin and his not so merry band of thieves were dining in a café not far from the site of the jewel heist from two days previous. Jigen was in his normal sarcastic mood, Goemon was silent and unapproachable as usual, and a very miserable Lupin sat ignoring a barrage of insults from the object of his affections. To put it lightly, Fujiko was pissed.

            "Why are we just sitting around? We should be out there trying to find out everything we can about these 'Wolves'!" Lupin made a face and left the money for the bill on the table. "And just where are you going?"

            "Back to the apartment. I can't think straight with all of this noise." He then turned and walked out of the café. Lupin made his way back toward the hotel where he and the others were staying. He loved his dear Fuji-cakes to pieces but sometimes her voice gave him a headache. Lupin wondered if Fujiko would ever settle down with him and have a hand in Lupin the Fourth.

            He contemplated his chances at marriage to his beloved as he turned the last corner to the hotel. He suddenly stopped. Someone was leaning against the wall of one of the buildings just between Lupin and the hotel. This someone happened to be wearing clothes in a dark gray theme. In the dim light of the streetlamp the glint of a pair of sunglasses could be seen and the gray sports jacket was clearly old and worn.

            The man gave Lupin a sideways glance and a crooked grin. He then turned and fled. And Lupin gave chase. The city proved to be a maze. Lupin followed the gray clad man through alleys and streets, up ladders and across rooftops. The chase went on until Lupin was completely lost. The only thing he could rely on to guide him was the fleeting glances he got of the man.

            Just as Lupin thought the chase would last forever he came into a courtyard. It was dark and smelled of fresh roses. The dim light of the moon filtered down from above drinking the color of the surrounding garden. Out of the shadows stepped Gray. His hands were clasped behind his back and a sly smile played across his face.

            "So this is the great Lupin the Third?" 

            "What if I am?"

            "I've heard so much about you. Everywhere I go I hear stories about the cunning Lupin. I hear about the sly and sneaky Lupin. Lupin is clever, Lupin is unbeatable." Gray strode in a circle around Lupin as he spoke. "I hear tell you are a womanizer, a con artist, a master of disguise, and a master thief."

            "So glad that my illustrious reputation proceeds me."

            "Mr. Lupin I admire your work and am a great fan of yours. That is why I brought you here tonight."

            "You want my autograph?"

            "Hardly. I respect you as a master thief, and as respect demands I must ask you to stay away from any place that I have interest in. There are many places that have precious artifacts and mountains of money to be obtained. I have looked up to you for many years now and I would be devastated if I were required to injure or even kill you should you block my ambitions. I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly kept to yourself for the next two weeks or left Ireland entirely."

            "You want me to what?" Lupin asked in shock.

            "As I said, I respect you and wish you no harm. My partners are having the same sort of conversation with your friends. Please go back to Japan and leave the Emerald Isle to me for now. Goodnight Mr. Lupin." Gray bowed gracefully and disappeared into the shadows leaving Lupin fuming.

((()))

            When Lupin finally managed to get un-lost he had made his way back to the hotel. He had spent several minutes in the shower and several more spouting profanities at his new 'friend'. That kid had some nerve, telling a veteran of the art to 'buzz off'. He was sitting in one of the chairs when Jigen appeared. The marksman looked irritable as he made his way to the mini-bar and filled a glass with ice and scotch.

            He tossed his fedora into a corner as he sat in one of the remaining chairs. He noticed Lupin's expression and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

            "What's wrong with me? Our competition lured me into an empty garden and told me to keep my hands to myself or buzz off. What do you _think _is wrong with me?"

            "So you met Gray huh? What was he like?"

            "He was very polite. He said he respected me and looked up to me. He said he didn't want to have to hurt me so I should leave him to his business. Some nerve."

            "You were lucky then."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I just got back from a chat with Black. He's blunt, plainspoken, and rude. He said basically the same thing as Gray did. He told me to stay out of the way or get lost. I had to follow him to a train yard." The black bearded gunman took a long pull from his drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

            "It seems I had the best time of it then." Goemon had appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on the couch. His unexpected appearance made both other men jump in surprise.

            "Jeez Goemon," Jigen said as he clutched at his chest with his hand, "Make some noise next time or I might have a heart attack."

            "Sorry. Anyway I had a meeting with White. He is indeed civilized. He patiently explained his and his partner's positions and thoughts. He did say more or less the same thing as you have heard though."

            As the swordsman finished his sentence they all heard a commotion. An angry huff, one slammed door, and a trail of stomps later an irate Fujiko entered the room. She was muttering under her breath and by the look on her face her evening had not gotten much better since Lupin had last seen her.

            The three men watched and listened as she ranted and raved about ignorant juvenile hussies and ripped things apart. By the time she had settled down into a state of mild irritation the others knew exactly what had happened. Goemon bravely spoke up.

            "I take it you had a run in with Miss Red." Fujiko just mumbled more profanities under her breath.

            "Well guys," Lupin sighed, "What do we do?"

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Vincent_ – Don't worry, someone will enjoy it.

_Kev_ – Yeah, but I hope they review. I won't do very well unless I get encouragement from my readers.

_Vincent _– Come on! We've both read what they put on this section of the website. Some of the stories are pretty good but most of them look like either movie scripts or the writers haven't done anything in their English classes except make spitballs.

_Kev_ – Please don't insult the other authors. I know most of what I have read blows but there are a few good stories out there. That story "Little Fu" is good and if "The Education of Lupin" is ever updated I would like to read the rest of that.

_Vincent_ – I agree with you but I know your story is good.

_Kev _– Lets let the readers decide.

_Vincent_ – Leave a review telling the author what you think. If you approve of the story and want to read more I suggest you post nice encouraging reviews.

_Kev_ – But any suggestions are helpful and feel free to point out spelling and grammar errors.

_Vincent_ – See you next time (Hopefully)

_Kev_ – Ciao!


	3. The Joker

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the rights to Lupin III. Original rights belong to Monkey Punch.

**A/N:** *Jaw hangs open* That is the longest review I have ever seen.

_Vincent_ – Not to mention the best you've ever gotten.

_Kev_ – Well now that deserves something special.

**Fox Xanatos** – I like to think that I am doing something worthwhile with all of the spare time I have.

**Megawing** – Yes I did know that Lupin's first name was Arsene but thanks anyway. Lupin is a master thief. No one can keep him down.

**J. Lucy-Daisuke** – I can't thank you enough for that review. I will encourage all of my readers to read my bio. It may explain some of the questions I know you have. I just recently updated it to give more information about myself. It is optional but I encourage it. And I've read one or two of your fics. They are quite nice. They show great promise. Most of them are easy to read and flow well from one paragraph to another. I did see some grammatical errors but nothing major. Your fics are worth reading.

Chapter Three: The Joker

            Inspector Koichi Zenigata sat in the kitchen of his hotel room. His trademark hat and coat were hung on the coat rack and his handcuffs were lying on the table. A bowl of stale cereal in less than refrigerated milk sat in front of him. The spoon dangled limply from one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other. The apartment was rundown and, for lack of a better word, shabby. The mattress had felt like a bed of spikes, the food was substandard, there was not heating, and all the furniture looked like it had been stolen from someone else's dumpster.

            His budget had been shrinking for the past few years. If it weren't for the fact that Lupin kept taunting him at every turn Zenigata would have requested a desk job and settled down with a family by now. Zenigata admitted to himself that he had a short temper and more pride than he could afford but he just couldn't let Lupin roam free forever. He just had to catch the sneaky little bastard.

            Even so he couldn't help but remember the last time he had visited the home office in Japan. He had become world famous for his failures. Everyone taunted him and poking fun at him. They kept asking him where Lupin was and when he would bring the thief back. The chief even asked if he wanted to take his pension. He had laughed then but he was starting to feel his age. For the first time in fifteen long years Zenigata began to consider giving up.

            He placed his elbows on the table in front of his rancid cereal and placed his face in his hands. When was the last time he had any fun? When had he taken his last vacation? Ten? Twenty years ago? When had been the last time he actually read the newspaper and not worried about what Lupin the Third was up to?

            Inspector Koichi Zennigata's resolve was beginning to fade. He was so stressed from day after day after day of chasing the hyperactive, boyish, clown of a thief around the globe. No matter how hard he tried Lupin always slipped through his fingers. He wasn't even getting paid overtime for his efforts. Every morning and every night for two painfully long years the inspector had pondered, considered, and postulated on quitting the police force. Every day it seemed more and more appealing.

            He stood and grabbed his uneaten food sloshed it into the trash and rinsed his bowl out. He put his mud colored hat and coat on, grabbed his handcuffs from the table. He then plastered a painfully fake look of determination on his face. He may have been thinking of giving up but he would be damned if he was going to let that bastard Lupin learn about it.

((()))

            Lupin sat atop a building once again holding binoculars and listening through a set of headphones. This time however he was not in a good mood. He was staking out a museum for any hints of what Gray and the Wolves were after. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and he had gotten nothing all day. He was just packing up to return to the hotel when he heard voices.

            Carefully he crept around until he found the source of the voices. Gray was standing on the opposite side of the building to the right. With him was who Lupin guessed was Red.

            "Gray honey, what's bothering you?" the auburn haired woman asked. "You've been up here for hours." 

            "You have no idea how hard it is to be rude to the person you have idolized since childhood. I didn't want to be callous to Lupin but he'd just get in my way. I'm trying to make a name for us and if he pulls a job here ours will go unnoticed. The whole world knows who Lupin is, but only the Pittsburgh Police department and Inspector Blue know who we are."

            Red leaned on the young man and began to sooth him in a sickening sweet voice. "Please Gray," she began, "Why don't you forget about that stupid cop and the stuck up thief. Just let me take all of your problems away." Gray absently pried Red's arm from around him and placed her about a foot away. It was if this was a routine gesture. Red began to pout.

            "I can't forget about Mae. One of the reasons I became a thief is so that I could follow her around the globe after she joined Interpol. I just wish she would remember who I am. We were good friends for so long." The young man sighed. "And as for Lupin, I finally get to meet him and we get off on the wrong foot."

            "Fine," Red huffed, "Sit up here and mope all night. See if I care." She walked toward the roof entrance, "What does he see in that idiot cop anyway."

            Lupin was going to leave when Red disappeared from sight but he decided to wait when a man dressed in a black suit stepped onto the roof. Surely this must be Black. "Are you still up here?" he asked. He pulled out his metal pocket flask and took a swig as he walked toward the edge of the building to stand next to Gray. "Why the hell should you care about that pervert anyway?"

            "You wouldn't understand it. My parents abandoned me when I was eight years old. I was roaming the streets and every newspaper I slept under had a picture of Lupin the Third on it. He was suave, debonair, and a ladies man. I wanted to have that kind of success in my life. I wanted to prove to my parents that I was good enough for them."

            "Hell no," said Black firmly, "I never told you my personal past and I don't want to hear yours. Keep it to yourself man." He took another swig from his pocket flask and walked back to the stairs passing White along the way.

            White indeed looked like a hockey player. He looked like some pro wrestler put into a business suit. He stood silently by his leader and good friend for some time before speaking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "Thanks White." He smiled up at his tall friend. "Its just that so much has been going wrong for me these days." White gave him a questioning look. "Sure our heists go off without a hitch," he said, "But things just aren't going well for me personally. Mae Wills doesn't recognize me at all. Seven years of chasing after her and she still doesn't remember who I am. Red is hanging all over me like a priest on a potential convert and Lupin the Third shows up in Dublin just as I'm about to plan a huge heist. One that will put the Wolves in international news."

            "What is this mysterious job you keep talking about? You haven't told anyone what it is yet."

            "No I haven't but I will tell you guys in about a day or two. I don't want anyone to know where I'm going to strike until I'm ready. This must go off without a hitch or we have to wait years for another opportunity like this."

            "All right," the big man said, "But why don't you come down to the room and have something to eat. I've prepared a traditional Irish Stew for us tonight and I even bought the ingredients for that special drink you always make."

            "That sounds good White."

            "What is the secret ingredient in that drink of yours anyway? I just can't figure it out."

            "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it." The two friends strolled over to the stairs chatting.

            Lupin was extremely confused.

((()))

            Lupin sat in his room that night trying to figure out just what he had heard that day. With all the information he had gotten he couldn't sleep without tying to figure some of it out. Even with all that he had heard Gray was still a mystery to him and Lupin would go through any amount of trouble to find out all mysteries.

            One fact still remained. Gray had insulted him. No one insulted Lupin and got away with it. Lupin began to plan a big heist then and there. It was going to be big and flashy. He was going to leave his mark on the Emerald Isle and no one was going to stop him. Not Gray. Not Zenigata. No one.

**A/N:** I hope this chapter warrants reviews as great as the last chapter did.

_Vincent_ – We can only hope.

_Kev _– Well this is all I could come up with for now. I hope you guys like it.

*Tearing sound in the Background*

_Kev _– Uh… Vince?

_Vincent_ – Yes?

_Kev_ – You _did_ take Cid's axe off of him didn't you?

_Vincent_ – I think so, why?

_Kev_ – Because there he goes. *Points after raving lunatic running by*

_Vincent_ – Oh &%@^!!!

_Kev_ – Until next time; Ciao!


	4. Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer:** See chapter three for disclaimer.

**A/N:** Vincent is a bit busy today so he won't be able to make his usual remarks. Just for a bit of fun I thought some of you might like to know what Vincent looks like. If not then skip this author's note and go strait to the review replies. He has long brown hair and red eyes. He is much more muscular than I could ever be and has a nice tan. He wears a headband, usually black, and a dark green cape. His weapons of choice are two long ninja swords. His clothing is usually dark.

*Sees Vincent chasing after a man with short blond hair carrying an axe and foaming at the mouth*

Oh boy.

**J. Lucy-Daisuke** – Thank you so much. It's reviews like yours that keep me going. *Cries tears of Joy* Finally someone understands me. By the way, have you read my bio yet? I like it if people know a little about me sot that they understand my writing a little better.

**Megawing** – That is something I didn't know. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to fix it later.

Chapter Four: Queen of Spades

            Zenigata wandered into a little corner café in downtown Dublin. He took a seat at the counter and began to skim over the menu. After his coffee was served he noticed a woman enter the café. She sat at the counter only two seats away. A few minutes thought and he remembered who she was. It was Mae Wills, Interpol detective assigned to the case of the 'Wolves'. She seemed depressed for some reason.

            After she ordered Zenigata slid down a few seats to sit next to her. "Hey," he said, "Remember me?"

            She looked up, searched her memory for a moment, and replied, "Yeah. You were at the crime scene a few days back, screaming about someone named Lupin."

            "The name's Zenigata," he held out his hand and she shook it. "You're Mae Wills right?"

            "Uh-huh. So you're from Interpol too?"

            "Yup. Detective assigned to the case of Lupin the Third." She nodded her head as if she didn't seem interested. "Something wrong?"

            She sighed, "I just can't figure it out. I've tried over and over again but it still doesn't make any sense."

            "What doesn't make sense?"  
            "You remember Gray?"

            "Leader of the Wolves?"

            "Yeah. Him. I can't figure it out. He knows so much about me and I haven't any idea how he knows me so well."

            "How long have you been on this guy's case?"

            "About seven years now. I had just finished my second case when he showed up out of nowhere. He kept causing trouble and I've tracked him halfway round the world by now."

            Soon their food was served and they ate in silence. They were just about finished when an old man hobbled by. He tripped and nearly fell. He held himself up by grabbing onto Inspector Blue's jacket pocket. She turned to help him up. He muttered his thanks and hobbled out of the café and down the street.

            Zenigata watched as she straightened her clothes. She stopped suddenly and pulled out a crumpled slip of paper from the pocket the old man had grabbed. She opened it up and looked at it. Her face contorted in rage. She slammed her payment onto the counter and shot out of the door. The piece of paper floated gently to the ground.

            Inspector Zenigata picked up the paper and read it.

            _Hey Blue! I'd love to let you get to know me a little better but you already know so much about me. Too bad you don't remember who I really am. I hope you don't plan on catching me any time soon because our next heist will be the one to put our names in international news. You can chase me from New York to Hong Kong but I'm the one really chasing you._

_            Love,_

_            Gray._

            Zenigata shrugged and crumpled up the little note. He tossed it over his shoulder and paid his bill. As he left the note landed at the table of a man wearing a red jacket, blue shirt, pink tie, and white pants. The Japanese man picked up the note and read it. He too shrugged but placed the note in his pocket. Old Pops was loosing his touch.

            Lupin paid his bill and left also. Gray's disguise had been almost seamless. The only thing that could have given him away was something so small that only a trained eye like Lupin's could have picked it out. The initials L.R. were on one of the cuff links of his jacket. Lupin strolled down the street toward his hotel.

            He had begun a stake out of Gray's hotel when he had found out where they were staying. That afternoon he had trailed a disguised Gray to the café. He had heard the altercation between Pops and Blue and watched as Gray left his calling card in the younger inspector's pocket. There was no doubt in his mind about Gray's skill.

            No matter how hard Lupin tried he could not find out just what Gray's plan was. He never spoke the name of his target aloud, always spoke of techniques in code, and always made sure that no one could figure it out. Only he and his gang knew what the heist was.

            As Lupin turned another corner he once again saw Gray. He had changed out of his disguise and was leaning up against the wall of a building. This time Lupin got a good look at him. He was rather tall and had shoulder length brown hair. His nose was short and pointed and his sunglasses rested upon it. He was wearing an old gray sports jacket and a gray shirt. He wore a pair of black denim pants and nice pair of white shoes.

            Gray looked up and smiled at Lupin. "So," he said, "Did you enjoy my performance?"

            "I must say you are quite talented," Lupin replied with a crooked grin, "However…" His smile faded. "This does not change the fact that you have insulted me. You would do well to remember to treat your superiors with respect."

            "You may be a world renowned thief Mr. Lupin," Gray smirked, "But just because you are older than I am does not mean you are my sempai. I raised myself on the streets of eastern America. This is not Japan and people here in Ireland don't dote on their culture. I respect you as a master thief but you have yet to earn my respect personally."

            "What's with the love note to Inspector Blue?"

            "We are old acquaintances." Lupin became fed up with talking to Gray and strolled past him. "Oh, and Lupin?"

            Lupin turned, "What?"

            "Do you have fun spying through my window? Are you after my plans or Red's ass?" Leaving before Lupin could answer he turned the corner and disappeared.

**A/N: **Well that's it for chapter four.

Vincent – We finally caught Cid boss.

Kev – Did you get his axe this time?

Vincent – Yeah. *Holds up a wicked looking war axe* How the hell can he lift this thing?

Kev – He's had lots of practice.

Vincent – Well…bye everyone. See you next chapter!

Kev – Ciao!


	5. Shuffeling the Deck

**Disclaimer:** See chapter three for disclaimer.

**A/N:** "Hi guys. I hope you are well because this chapter is going to be a special one"

Vincent – "So you're going to…"

Kev - Slaps hand over Vincent's mouth "Don't tell them stupid!"

Vincent – "Sorry about that boss"

Kev – "Now to reply to the reviews"

**J. Lucy-Daisuke – **You know… I think that the only reason I even write these chapters any more is so I can have your opinion on them. Keep giving me those great reviews and I'll keep the story coming.

Chapter Five: Shuffling the Deck

"GET BACK HERE JIGEN!!!"

The gunman looked back over his shoulder as he ran to see Pops still chasing him and swinging those handcuffs around. "Sorry Pops," he replied, "I'm late for a previous engagement." With that he threw his empty bottle of scotch over his shoulder towards the officer.

While Zenigata was distracted Jigen ran around a corner and ducked into a ratty rundown bar. He waited until he heard the old Inspector run by before turning to the inside of the establishment. "Pain in the ass is more trouble than he's worth." Jigen seated himself at the counter and ordered a double shot of vodka.

He looked around the bar to find it was nearly empty. An inexperienced dancing girl was performing for the two or three other patrons. As he surveyed the dancer's poor skills he noticed a man dressed in a black suit-jacket. His hair was short and his face was clean-shaven. A black t-shirt could be seen under his jacket and he wore a pair of slacks, also black. His polished black shoes were propped up on the table as he slouched in his chair.

He pulled a metal pocket flask from his jacket and took a swig. Placing his flask back in his pocket he began to appraise Jigen. Black was back.

"You again," Jigen tensed up as he spoke. Black gave a crooked grin that stretched up past his hooked nose.

"Come now," Black said, "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend my ass! What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that. I was here before you barged in." Black's slight Yorkshire accent was barely noticeable. He looked Jigen up and down before speaking again. "I honestly don't know what Gray sees in you and that pervert of a leader of yours."

"Say what?"

"Whatever. I never asked him about his past and I don't want to know it." He turned and resumed watching the dancer while sipping from his pocket flask.

Jigen downed his vodka, paid his bill, and left muttering profanities under his breath.

((()))

Goemon had been sitting on the roof of a building adjacent to Gray's hideout. He was watching the windows of Gray's apartment. Not much happened during the day. They simply talked and ate. It wasn't until midday that Goemon noticed something odd. He saw White walk past the window and start to put away a projector screen. Gray had used the same stunt that Lupin himself had used during his visit to Rio.

The burly White put the screen away and then leaned out the window giving Goemon a knowing smile. The samurai stood to leave but stopped when he saw White step onto the rooftop of the other building. He began sprinting in the samurai's direction. Goemon watched as White leaped the gap between the buildings and land approximately five feet away.

The man's white-blond hair was cut in a bowl and parted in the front. He was dressed in a keen white business suit. Even his shoes were polished white. His face was unreadable as were his green eyes. The face itself was rather unremarkable. 

No words were needed as the two silent men faced off. Goemon's hand inched to the handle of Zantetsu. Seconds later a bullet grazed his cheek. White was holding a smoking gun and waving a finger at the samurai.

"Tsk, I thought we could have a polite conversation." He shook his head sadly. "But it seems that all you want to do is fight." He shrugged. "Pity I don't have time for a duel," he looked at a silver watch on his left wrist, "I simply must be going." He began to run and jumped the gap to the next building over. Goemon raced after him.

For being as large as he was White was quite fast. Goemon could just barely keep up. The swordsman finally cornered the blond man at the building over looking the intersection. He drew Zantetsu and slowly advanced on the gunman.

"I told you already," White admonished facing the samurai, "I don't have time to play with you." He then took a step backwards and fell off of the rooftop.

Goemon rushed to the edge and peered down to the street only to find that White had vanished.

((()))

Fujiko sat in a café. She was sipping at an espresso and thinking over her life goals. The café was a beautiful. It was an outdoor place and the stone tables and benches were beautifully carved. She wondered if it would be so bad if she did settle down with Lupin. Her happy thoughts of marriage didn't last long however.

She looked up as a woman walked into the café area. The woman had long red hair and she wore a deep red leisure suit. The woman's brown eyes were fixed on Fujiko and her stride was purposeful. Fujiko's thoughts darkened as Red walked in her direction. Red sat across the table from her and held out a hand.

"I'd like to call a truce for about an hour." Fujiko eyed the hand suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because I need your advice on something." She had a sincere and troubled look in her eyes.

"Fine," Fujiko said taking the hand, "What do you need to talk about?"

Red laced her fingers together, placed her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her hands. "I need to know how you got Lupin to love you." Fujiko was a little taken aback by the question.

"How did I get Lupin to love me? I honestly don't know. From the day I met him he kept telling me he loved me. Why do you need to know?"

"I'm in love with Gray," she gave a depressed sigh, "And I can't figure out how to make him forget that stupid inspector from Interpol. I've been in love with him since the day I met him."

"Why does he like that detective?"

"I don't know. No matter how hard I try I just can't get him to love me."

**A/N: "**Today was just a little look at the other characters."

Vincent – Tries to lift Cid's axe and use it

Kev – "Be careful with that…"

Vincent – "Whaaaaa!" Falls over backwards from the weight

Kev – "I told you to be careful. Ciao everyone!"


End file.
